Happily Ever After? Series
by Kare38
Summary: See author's notes. A series of scenes depicting the progression of a relationship between Dean and Jo. Set mid season two and is a sequel of sorts to my "What Was and Could Possibly Be" story. Each ficlet is a stand-a-lone.
1. Getting Gooed!

**Series Title: Happily Ever After?**

**The following are a series of short stand-a-lone Dean/Jo Supernatural stories. These ficlets are a continuation of where my **_**"What Was and What Could Possibly Be"**_** story ended. You don't have to read that story to appreciate these ones but you get a better sense of the tone of their relationship if you do. This series of snapshots will outline the progression of Dean and Jo's relationship. Spoilers right up to halfway through season two. Will those two crazy kids get together in the end? It might take awhile but what can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending.**

Disclaimer note: This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Ficlet #1: "Getting Gooed"**

The door to the run down motel room slams open and a string of muttering curses is heard from across the small space. Sam looks up from his laptop; a not so hidden smirk appearing on his face.

"Don't start," Dean warns him with a glare. "Friggin', stupid-ass ghost!" he continues muttering.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asks.

"What the hell do you think happened Sammy?" Dean replies, exasperation clearly evident in his voice. "I got gooed...that's what happened."

"You got what?"

"Clean the shit out of your ears Sammy. I said I got gooed! I mean come on...look at me!"

Dean gestures toward himself, drawing Sam's attention to his dishevelled and dirty appearance. His brother's current state is most likely the result of the black sticky substance, covering almost Dean's entire body.

"Freaking' ghost had to be at least 100 years old and leaking ectoplasm like a damn Easter cream egg. Can you believe she thought she could handle it on her own?" Dean rants.

"So she was having problems exorcising it then?" Sam inquires, still smiling, thoroughly enjoying his brother's current predicament. There is no response to his question however.

"Dean?"

"Well technically she would have had problems if I hadn't provided a distraction," he finally replies.

Sam's sudden laughter is cut off by the bursting open of their motel door. An extremely angry Jo Harvelle appears within its frame, looking directly at Dean with a fixed glare.

"Dean Winchester! What the hell did you think you were doing busting in on my hunt?" Dean only stares back at her sheepishly while Sam sighs. He then shakes his head signalling an "I told you so" that could be aimed at either one.

Silence fills the room and a staring contest ensues between the two warring hunters.

"Well I think I'll take a walk," Sam announces and quickly exits the room, laptop in hand.

"Listen Jo," Dean begins, "before you start bitching me out, I was only trying to help."

"Did I SAY that I needed your help?" she retorts. "In fact, I explicitly remember telling you I had everything under control."

"Yeah you did say that but..."

"Don't "but" me Dean Winchester. Yes, I promised you I would ask for help when I needed it and I have over the past few months since the whole Djinn thing but in this case I had everything handled."

"I know that Jo. It's just that Sam did some research and this ghost was a nasty old bastard. I was worried that maybe it was too much for you to handle all alone," Dean tries to explain.

"Were you lying to me when you told me you thought I was good hunter Dean?" Jo asks point blank.

"No," he replies immediately.

"Then why the hell can't you trust my judgement?" Her voice rises to a whole new level as she begins pacing back and forth across the small motel room floor. Dean knows Jo has a point so he decides to remain quiet for a moment to think up a good defence for his actions. After muttering a few more curse words he didn't even know she knew, Jo falls silent staring directly at him, death glare firmly in place. Finally Dean can't take the silence anymore and musters up the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry Jo," he says, "You're right. I was outta line."

More silence.

"Please say something. Tell me I'm an arrogant ass or whatever you want."

"You're an arrogant ass! Does that make you feel better?"

"Not really."

"Me neither!" she adds. "I guess it helps that you got gooed. At least it makes you look like the imbecile that you are!" Jo continues ranting wrinkling her nose as if noticing a sudden smell. "Man that stuff reeks! You need a shower Winchester...like now."

"Wanna join me Blondie?" Dean smirks at her.

"You wish. Dick."

Dean sighs defeated and begins to peel off his filthy clothes.

"Guess that's my cue to leave. God forbid I have to see you naked," Jo announces. It's a good thing his back is turned however, or Dean would have caught the wistful look on her face.

When she reaches the door, she turns to address him one final time. "Dean?"

He gazes up at her in response, shirtless with the first button of his filthy jeans unbuttoned. Jo can't stop herself from admiring the view. Focus girl!

"Even though I most definitely did not need your help...thanks anyway." Dean is shocked at the words coming from her mouth.

"I know you were just looking out for me and I guess that doesn't suck. Well...I'll see you around and try to stay out of trouble."

Dean's smile quickly switches to a frown as the door shuts and he gets another look at the damage in the bathroom mirror. He looks brutal and Jo's right...he really stinks! Man the things he'll do for a woman. Making his way to the shower while shedding his ruined clothes, Dean thinks maybe it's time to start thinking with his upstairs brain.

End.


	2. Jealousy Sucks!

**Series Title: Happily Ever After?**

**The following are a series of short stand-a-lone Dean/Jo Supernatural stories. These ficlets are a continuation of where my **_**"What Was and What Could Possibly Be"**_** story ended. You don't have to read that story to appreciate these ones but you get a better sense of the tone of their relationship if you do. This series of snapshots will outline the progression of Dean and Jo's relationship. Spoilers right up to halfway through season two. Will those two crazy kids get together in the end? It might take awhile but what can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending.**

Disclaimer note: This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Ficlet two: Jealously "Sucks"**

"That's it! I'm going over there," Dean announces looking across the bar at Jo rubbing up against a handsome, yet slightly older looking, stranger.

"No, you're not," Sam replies placing his hand on his brother's forearm preventing him from getting up from their table.

"He's all over her Sam!"

"Isn't that the point?"

"This is so wrong," Dean complains. "There has to be another way."

"We've already talked about this Dean. That vampire's already turned three girls in this town. We've been watching him for a week now but have no idea how he's luring them into submission. Hell we don't even know where his lair is! He preys on young and beautiful albeit emotionally vulnerable women. We called Jo into this case because we needed her. You gotta admit she fits the part," Sam says with a smile resulting in an expected frown from Dean. "Besides, we all agreed this was the best way to go...even you."

"Yeah, well I've changed my mind."

"Gee I wonder why?" Sam muses glancing across the bar at the vamp now nuzzling at Jo's ear.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Dean counters looking over at the "couple" once again with disgust.

"Well you've spent the last hour with your eyes glued to "said" beautiful women blatantly flirting with another man. Well I guess he's more vampire than man, not that it really matters. Anyway, I'm thinking you're jealous and that's what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"My panties are perfectly fine thank you very much. Jo's our friend Sammy so why should I care if she's mackin' on some old dude?"

"I don't know Dean. Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Right."

"I don't!" he continues to protest.

"Uh huh," Sam shakes his head. "Me thinks he doth protest too much."

"Shut-up geek-boy," Dean answers chugging his beer.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Sam smiles knowingly at his brother. "She's just playing the part Dean, like we asked her to. It's not like Jo's actually into him."

"I know that but what if she gets hurt or worse turned?" Dean worries.

"Jo's a big girl and a damn good hunter. She can take care of herself. Besides we're both right here watching her back."

"Unfortunately it's not the only thing we have to watch," Dean replies eyeing the vamp stroking his hand slowly up Jo's thigh. He watches her giggle in response running her own hands through the long locks of his hair. Kind of a girlie look for a guy Dean thinks to himself.

Suddenly the vamp leans in and whispers something into Jo's ear. She smiles, a dreamy look appearing on her face. Then she turns her head to glide her tongue across the expanse of the vampire's neck causing him to smile wickedly. Both rise suddenly to leave the bar. As they pass by the Winchesters, Jo's glassy expression and lack of discreet acknowledgement of the brothers cause Dean to frown. What the hell did the demon say to her?

"Time to go Sammy," Dean orders rising to follow them from a safe distance.

"Show time," Sam whispers picking up the rear. The hunt is on and from the pissed off, violent look on his brother's face, the vamp doesn't stand a chance.

End.

Please review. It stirs the motivational juices.


	3. A Hunter by Any Other Name

**Series Title: Happily Ever After?**

**The following are a series of short stand-a-lone Dean/Jo Supernatural stories. These ficlets are a continuation of where my **_**"What Was and What Could Possibly Be"**_** story ended. You don't have to read that story to appreciate these ones but you get a better sense of the tone of their relationship if you do. This series of snapshots will outline the progression of Dean and Jo's relationship. Spoilers right up to halfway through season two. Will those two crazy kids get together in the end? It might take awhile but what can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending.**

Disclaimer note: This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Ficlet #3: A "Hunter" by Any Other Name... **

"What kind of a stupid name is Hunter anyway?" Dean bitches to Sam all the while staring across the crowded pub.

"It's kind of a fitting name for an actual hunter if you think about it," his brother replies.

Dean rolls his eyes. "It's stupid. I don't like him."

"Shocker," Sam says with a smile.

"I don't trust him Sammy," Dean continues. "I mean we haven't even heard of the guy. He suddenly appears in our circle and we're supposed to believe that he hunts the supernatural. Plus, he has that stupid accent."

"Yeah Aussies are way untrustworthy. Come one Dean! He seems like an alright guy to me...and Jo seems to like him. Besides, we don't know every hunter out there," Sam reasons.

"I called Bobby and he's never heard of him either," Dean says. "I even Googled him and I got nothing."

"Wow this is serious if you're turning to the internet for anything other than porn," Sam teases.

"Very funny Chuckles," Dean frowns. "I'm telling you, there's something about the dude I don't trust."

"Are you sure lack of trust is really what this is about?" Sam asks.

"What else would it be about?"

"I don't know Dean. I'm sorta having this strange sense of déjà vu involving a vamp case we worked on awhile back," Sam proposes.

"Yeah well you were wrong then and you're wrong now little brother," Dean warns him "and don't give me that 'he doth protest' shit either. I'm not in the mood and I need another damn drink!"

Just then, the man in question appears at the Winchester's table, a smile on his face and three beers in hand.

"Hey! Thought you guys could use another," Hunter offers the bottles and sits in the empty chair across from them.

"Thanks," Sam says kicking Dean under the table when he says nothing.

"Where's Jo?" Dean asks, ignoring Sam and not touching the beer.

"She had to go call her mom. Ellen keeps pretty close tabs on her eh?" Hunter comments.

Sam responds, cutting off Dean's bitchy remark. "It's a dangerous job as you know and Ellen worries about Jo, only daughter and all."

"Family takes care of its own," Dean announces.

"Kinda like you guys! Jo says you Winchesters are like big brothers to her. I think it's great she has so many people looking out for her. Wish I could say the same," Hunter admits.

"Where is your family anyway?" Dean questions him.

"Only got my mom...never knew my dad. She's in New Zealand. We moved there when I was eight."

"Why New Zealand?" Dean asks.

"At the time, I guess it was the farthest place my mom could think of from where we currently lived," Hunter replies.

"Where was that exactly?" Dean continues his interrogation as Sam glares at him.

"Nebraska," Hunter says simply.

"Must have been cool growing up in New Zealand," Sam comments congenially.

"Yeah it was...great weather there too."

"If it was so great, what brought you back to the States?" Dean's questioning perists.

"Dean! Leave the guy alone," Sam chastises.

"It's fine Sam," Hunter assures him. "I appreciate the whole protective older brother routine."

"Jo is NOT my sister!" Dean's not exactly sure what makes him point that out and he didn't even say "our sister" but "my sister"...shit. Sam smirks at his brother's comment as Hunter narrows his eyes at Dean. There's an awkward silence and the staring contest continues until Jo appears before the group.

"What did I miss?" she asks sensing the tension at the table.

"Nothing," Hunter replies pulling her into his lap and smiling. He looks back over at Dean at says. "Your FRIENDS were just grilling me about my background."

"What are you guys my mother?" Jo rolls her eyes and Sam laughs. Dean remains silent however, scowl firming ensconced.

"Speaking of," Sam says, "how is she? Hunter said you called to check in."

"She's fine. Gotta lead on a shape shifter if you guys are interested?"

"You're not?" Dean asks Jo.

"We've got a lead on another case at the moment," Hunter responds.

Dean's eyes remain on Jo asking "What case?"

"A haunting not too far from here," Jo replies, "and no we don't need any help." She looks pointedly in Dean's direction. "Hunter and I have this one under control."

"You and Hunter huh," Dean says. "Thought you preferred to work alone Jo?"

"I never said I preferred it Dean, it's just the way it was. Besides, things change," Jo smiles at her boyfriend and he places a kiss on her cheek. Dean snorts at the PDA before getting up from the table to announce he's "had enough for one night".

"See you back at the motel Sammy. I'm sure Hunter can give you a lift," Dean stares at the man in question.

"No problem," Hunter replies, eyes glaring back at Dean.

"Later Jo."

Dean exits the pub quickly and heads toward the Impala, clearly frustrated by the evening's turn of events. He's fumbling to find his keys when it starts to rain. Great! He's so preoccupied, he doesn't hear Jo until she grabs his arm and spins him around to face her.

"What the hell's going on with your Dean?"

"Crap Jo, you know better than to sneak up on me! I could have knocked you out cold," Dean exclaims.

"I'd like to see you try," she challenges. "You know I'm guessing that you couldn't have been a bigger dick in there."

"Well I'll have to try harder next time," Dean chides her.

"You're an asshole!" Jo hollers at him as the rain starts to plaster blond hair to her face. If she weren't wearing that jean jacket, Dean is fairly certain he could see through her shirt. Where the hell had that thought come from. Focus Dean!

"Well it's better being a fool Jo! You're going home tonight with a guy you barely know," Dean yells back.

"It wouldn't be the first time Dean and don't you dare judge me. You get naked with more strangers than anyone I know."

"Well I can take care of myself," Dean retorts.

"Are we seriously back to this? You tell me I'm good at what I do but you still doubt every decision I make," she argues.

Dean knows she has a point but stubbornness won't let him admit it.

"I trust you Jo but not him. Why should I? I can't find any information that Hunter Dobson even existed before he moved to the US a few months ago,"

"Let me guess...you had Sam Google him," Jo says.

"I did it myself actually and Bobby did some research too. Nada! How the hell does a guy just suddenly become a hunter? I'm telling you, there's something not right about him," Dean continues.

"Yeah well did you ever think I did my own background check Dean? Only I utilized an actual computer genius who did find out what I needed to know," Jo tells him.

"Ash," Dean guesses. Damn why didn't he think of that? "What did he find out?"

"None of your damn business! Look, I'm sick of this," Jo pauses briefly before continuing. "I think it's time you and I go our separate ways for awhile or you might find a load of buckshot in your ass."

"This is a mistake Jo. You're gonna get hurt," Dean pleads with her.

"You can't protect from me from everything Dean. If it's a mistake then it's mine to make, not yours. I just...I can't be around you when you're like this. I'll call Sam if we need any help," Jo's eyes are full of unshed tears.

"Why Sam?" Dean questions.

"Because between him, you and Bobby, he's the only one I'm speaking to right now. Goodbye Dean." Jo turns immediately to stomp back toward the bar.

Dean desperately tries to think of some way to stop her but short of throwing her into the backseat of the Impala and kidnapping her, he's got nothing. He watches as she disappears into the building then gets into his car and roars down the road. Fuck her! If she wants him to stay out of her life, then so be it. He had better things to do. But not before calling Ash to find out what he knows.

The End.

_Author's note: The argument between Jo and Dean went on longer than I planned. Bitchy words just seem to flow from my fingers I guess. Feedback is golden people and it gets more new chapters at a faster rate! Thanks so much for reading. I'd write them anyway but it's nice to know people out there are enjoying my fics._

_P.S. – If anyone has any story ideas they'd like me to try, let me know. I can guarantee I'll pull it off but you never know._


	4. A Mother's Insight

**Series Title: Happily Ever After?**

**The following are a series of short stand-a-lone Dean/Jo Supernatural stories. These ficlets are a continuation of where my **_**"What Was and What Could Possibly Be"**_** story ended. You don't have to read that story to appreciate these ones but you get a better sense of the tone of their relationship if you do. This series of snapshots will outline the progression of Dean and Jo's relationship. Spoilers right up to halfway through season two. Will those two crazy kids get together in the end? It might take awhile but what can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending.**

Disclaimer note: This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Ficlet #4: A Mother's Insight**

"Well hey there stranger."

Dean hears the familiar voice as she approaches finding himself an empty seat on a worn bar stool.

"Ellen," he acknowledges her with a smile.

"What can I getcha?" Ellen asks.

"Just a beer thanks," Dean replies.

"Haven't seen you around lately," she comments.

"Been busy," he tells her scanning the crowd in the dim lit bar.

Ellen observes this behaviour, knowing that it's not uncommon amongst hunters to want to be aware of their environment. However she suspects the reasoning behind his action is something altogether different from the norm.

"She isn't here Dean."

"I'm looking for Sammy actually...he's supposed to meet me here," Dean explains.

"You two boys are not travelling together?" Ellen questions.

"Just the last few days, a friend of Sam's from Stanford needed some help. It seemed like a pretty minor job so he thought he could handle it on his own. After it was done, he stayed to catch up with some friends before getting back on the road with his pain in the ass brother," Dean jokes.

"What about you? Where have you been hiding out?" Ellen inquires.

"Here and there," he answers vaguely.

"If I had to guess, you found yourself some cheap waitress to shack up with," Ellen eyes him skeptically. "You know Dean you're always welcome to bunk down here. We're family...no matter what's happened between you and my daughter.

"What can I say Mrs. Harvelle? I've come to rely on the kindness of strangers," he smirks and Ellen shakes her head.

Dean is left to his thoughts as Ellen is summoned by a patron for more drinks. He finds himself thinking about Jo and wonders where she is at the moment. No matter, it's not like she cares about where he is.

"Ask me," Ellen interrupts his thoughts. He gives her a blank look so she adds "Come on Dean, you know you want to know."

Dean sighs. "Have you seen her?"

"She came through awhile back, didn't stay long but it was good to see her."

"Was HE with her?"

"Yes. Look Dean, Jo's stubborn like all of the Harvelle women, but she'll get over this eventually," Ellen assures him.

"Maybe I don't care if she gets over it," Dean comments.

"Maybe you care too much," Ellen argues back.

"Great! Not you too! Jo and are just friends Ellen...hell we're not even that anymore. The few times she has needed any help lately, she calls Sam and flat out refuses to talk to me," Dean states.

"I'm guessing she knows you haven't changed your mind about Hunter," Ellen says. "Winchester men are stubborn too."

"Well what did YOU think of him?" Dean asks her.

"First off I'm just glad I finally got to meet him," Ellen complains. "She's been dating the guy for almost 6 months now."

"And?" Dean looks at her questionly.

"I think for this conversation, we're going to need something stronger than beer?" Ellen announces placing two empty glasses on the bar, filling each of them with two fingers of scotch. She raises her glass to Dean and he drains his in reply.

"I know Sam thinks I'm crazy and that I should at least give him a chance but I'm telling you Ellen there's something not right about this guy." Dean suddenly feels the need to explain himself to her like she's the only person who will understand.

"Look. Dean. You wanna know what I think? On the surface, Hunter seems like a good guy. He's polite, intelligent and from what I can gather, treats my daughter decent enough. I also know, like I suspect you do, that Ash checked him out and he came up clean...maybe a little too clean. Honestly, I think Jo sees in Hunter some similarities to you and that only fuels her attraction to him."

"Not exactly a compliment Ellen," he remarks.

"Let me finish boy," Ellen scolds him as Dean sighs. She refills both their glasses.

"Here's the difference as I see it. I look in your eyes and yes, I see sadness but there's also humour, sincerity and compassion for everyone around you. When I looked into Hunter's eyes, I didn't see any of that. It's like they were devoid of any emotion, except maybe flickers of something when he looks at Jo. I guess that's why she doesn't see what I do."

"My dad used to say that people see what they want to see."

They smile for a moment in remembrance of John.

"For what it's worth Dean, you've got my vote," Ellen tells him.

"It's not a contest Ellen. Hell I'm no catch for any woman looking for long term and I know you don't want your little girl using me for occasional one-night stands. Besides, Jo and I have never been and never will be more than just friends; no matter what you and Sammy seemed to be cooking up inside your heads," Dean argues.

"Well then, I'll just keep my mother's intuition in check," Ellen answers smiling at Dean before heading toward yet another patron summoning her for a drink. Once again, Dean is left alone with more of his confusing thoughts.

"Hey man," he turns to see Sam standing by his side. "You look deep in thought, what did I miss?"

"Nothing Sammy. Same old, same old," Dean replies flippantly. "How did it go?"

"Same old, same old," his brother returns.

"Hey Sam," Ellen greets him. "Can I get you anything?"

Before he has time to answer however, Dean is rising from his stool announcing "no time Sam, time to hit the road."

"Guess that's my cue. See ya around Ellen and say hi to Jo for me," he says.

"Will do. Be careful boys and Dean," he turns to look back at her, "don't forget what I said." Dean acknowledges her comment with a smile and a nod before turning away to head for the exit.

"What was that all about?" Sam questions him as they depart the Roadhouse.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little hairdo about Sammy," he answers.

"I see our time apart hasn't put you in a better mood Dean," Sam comments.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Nice to have you back Sammy!" Ellen hears their laughter as the door closes behind them.

The end.

_Author's note: As usual, please review. I need to start tying in some of the major storylines from season two of the show and also some of ideas from my previous fic into the next ficlets. It may take a bit longer to get the next few out there. Bear with me and thanks for reading._


	5. Love Hurts

**Series Title: Happily Ever After?**

**The following are a series of short stand-a-lone Dean/Jo Supernatural stories. These ficlets are a continuation of where my **_**"What Was and What Could Possibly Be"**_** story ended. You don't have to read that story to appreciate these ones but you get a better sense of the tone of their relationship if you do. This series of snapshots will outline the progression of Dean and Jo's relationship. Spoilers right up to halfway through season two. Will those two crazy kids get together in the end? It might take awhile but what can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending.**

_Disclaimer note: This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Sorry for the delay folks...internet was down. Bummer! Next chapter already in the works!**_

_**Ficlet #5: Love hurts **_

Dean is dreaming and man is it a good one! Jo's there. He can actually smell her, that scent she sometimes wears in her downtime. The dream is so real that he can even feel Jo's palm stroking his cheek and the soft pads of her fingers running through his hair. Oh yeah, he is so not waking up for a really long time.

Except...he can also feel something tapping against his face. It's soft at first, but gradually increasing in pressure and frankly, starting to piss him off. Isn't it just a Winchester's luck, that the serenity of his kick-ass dream is interrupted by reality literally smacking him on the face? Shit, now he's definitely awake. Dean's eyes burst open and a groan involuntarily escapes from the sudden movement of his upper body.

"Dean, are you ok?"

Damn, she's really here.

"Jo?"

"Don't move. I'll be right back," Jo tells him.

Then she's gone but before Dean has time to think about why Jo is in his motel room, she's back sitting beside him, first aid kit in hand.

"I need to change your bandages," Jo announces.

"How long have I been out?"

"About six hours," she replies. "You look like shit Dean."

"Well I feel like shit," he smiles back at her. "Why are you here Jo?"

She says nothing, but instead continues fishing materials out of the first aid kit and placing everything between them.

"Jo?" Dean asks again.

"Why do think I'm here Dean? Sam calls me, tells me you've been shot and that he needs my help. You guys are part of my family so of course I'm going to come when you need me too."

"Where is Sam anyway?"

Silence.

"Jo?"

"He had an errand to run," she answers vaguely.

"He went after it didn't he? Jo?" Dean prods.

"He made me promise not to say anything," she sighs. "But it's not like I can lie to either one of you. He didn't go alone Dean. He called Bobby and they were meeting up to catch Yellow Eyes' trail...recon only."

"Sam called you so I wouldn't try and follow him when I woke up didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Fuck that!" Dean says and starts to get out of bed. Jo stops him though gently easing him back against the pillow. It doesn't take a lot of effort on her part because the man is in a whole lotta pain.

"You're going to bust you're stitches Dean. Stay still." He does as he's told but mainly because of the sharp pains he experiences every time he moves.

"Shit this hurts!" Dean groans.

"Great! You're bleeding again. Let me take a look." Jo checks the three bandages Sam put together and patiently peels off and changes the first two. When she gets to the last one, she frowns.

"What's wrong?" Dean questions.

"I can't get the bleeding to stop on this one." She takes out her flashlight and shines it into his shoulder wound. The expression on her face goes from bad to worse.

"What?"

"You're not gonna like this," Jo declares.

"Well honestly Jo, this can't get much worse," Dean counters.

"You've still got a piece of the bullet in your shoulder."

"Crap! I stand corrected."

"I have to take it out Dean or it'll just get infected," Jo explains.

"Great! Now I'm having déjà vu of the last time you butchered my body," Dean frowns.

"We could always go to the hospital..." she starts.

"No! No hospitals. Just do it Jo. I trust you."

"Here," Jo offers him a half empty bottle of whiskey to combat the upcoming pain.

"Where's the rest?" Dean asks her.

"Had to do something while you were passed out," she retorts. "Ready?" Jo presents a rather large pair of tweezers and waits for his response.

Dean takes a long pull from the bottle and nods. Imagine the most excruciating pain, double it and that's what he feels the moment those tweezers dug in. The pain doesn't last long though and he awakes a half hour later to find out why.

"I passed out didn't I?" Dean questions.

"Yup!"

"Well that's very manly of me." He notices the fresh bandage and feels instant relief the ordeal is over.

"Thanks Jo," he says.

"You're welcome. Here take these," she hands him some pills which he swallows dry.

"What are they?"

"Percocet."

"Man, you've got all the good drugs don't you?" he teases her and she smiles in return.

"I'm glad you came," Dean adds and even though he knows he shouldn't go there, he can't resist and continues with "Does Hunter know you're here with me?"

"No."

"Maybe you should call him. The last thing I want is for you two to blame any fight you have on me."

"He won't care."

"Believe me Jo, he'll care." I would Dean thinks to himself.

"Well too damn bad, cause I don't," she responds.

Dean takes in her expression as she suddenly busies herself cleaning the room.

"Jo?" Of course she hears the question in his voice but doesn't stop to look at him. "Jo, stop! Please look at me."

Finally she does. "What happened?"

"It just didn't work out alright. Can we just leave it at that?" Jo pleads with him.

"How long?" he asks.

"About a month."

"A month...a freakin' month and you didn't call us," he scolds.

"Maybe I didn't want to hear an "I told you so" Dean," Jo declares.

"I wouldn't do that to you Jo."

Jo glares at him.

"I wouldn't. I know I was an ass and I am sorry. But the truth is I'm not sorry he's out of your life because I didn't trust him," Dean says.

"You didn't know him Dean," Jo argues.

"You're right! But I'm a hunter Jo. Every day I follow my instincts and they keep me alive. I can't start doubting them for one minute, especially when they concern my family."

Immediately Jo understands where Dean's insanity came from regarding her relationship with Hunter. Would she go against her own instincts and accept a stranger into his life if they were screaming at her not too? Probably not. She wouldn't be such an ass about it though.

"Okay," Jo acknowledges apology and suddenly the tension of the past 6 months is over until...

"If I ever meet the bastard again, I'm going to kill him," Dean announces.

Jo sighs.

"Please don't and besides, what makes you think the break up was his idea," she poses.

He stares at her questioningly but she provides him with no further clarification.

"Jo?"

"Leave it alone Dean...please," Jo pleads once more.

"For now," he acquiesces. Suddenly he's yawning. The pills must be kicking in.

"Get some sleep. You need to heal," Jo orders.

"Are you leaving?" he looks up suddenly worried that he's upset her enough to leave him alone.

"Of course not! Don't be retarded Dean. You don't abandon your family...no matter how much they piss you off," she assures him with a cheeky grin.

As he settles himself back into the blankets, Jo's phone rings. It's Sam. He and Bobby followed Yellow Eyes until the trail went cold. They got a few leads and are currently safe and holed up in their own run-down motel for the night.

"I guess everything's alright in the world for right now," Jo ponders. Then she grabs a spare blanket from the closet and plops herself down onto the room's only chair; her feet propped up on the table beside.

"What the hell are you doing Jo?" Dean smirks.

"What does it look like? I'm going to sleep."

"On a chair?"

"Where else am I going to sleep?" Jo frowns.

"It's a double bed Jo. I promise I won't bite. Besides, I'm too doped up and sore to work my charms on you tonight," he jokes.

"As if you could," Jo retorts. Although still uncertain, she moves to the other side of the bed, dragging her blanket with her. She turns out the lamp and settles onto her side, facing his direction. Jo wishes him goodnight before closing her eyes.

As Dean dozes off, he can hear Jo's soft snoring. She's somehow migrated to the middle of the bed and the vibration of her nose is tickling his uninjured shoulder where her head gently rests. In that moment, right before sleep claims him, Dean can only wonder what his next "Jo filled dream" is going to be like.

The End.

_Bring on the reviews people! Come on now...aren't you glad I got rid of Hunter?_


	6. It's getting hot in here!

**Series Title: Happily Ever After?**

**The following are a series of short stand-a-lone Dean/Jo Supernatural stories. These ficlets are a continuation of where my **_**"What Was and What Could Possibly Be"**_** story ended. You don't have to read that story to appreciate these ones but you get a better sense of the tone of their relationship if you do. This series of snapshots will outline the progression of Dean and Jo's relationship. Spoilers right up to halfway through season two. Will those two crazy kids get together in the end? It might take awhile but what can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending.**

_Disclaimer note: This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Ficlet six: It's getting hot in here.**_

Despite their brief reconciliation after he got shot, Dean hadn't seen Jo in almost two of months now. They parted amicably but their lives as usual, pulled them in opposite directions. Jo caught whiff of a case compliments of her mother and the Winchester boys continued their search for any traces of the Yellowed Eyed Demon.

Dean's cell phone rings while he's in the shower. Sam, seeing who's on the line, picks up.

"Hey Jo! How's it going?"

"Not bad Sam. How come you're answering your brother's cell?" Jo asks.

"How come you're calling it?" Sam counters. He can only imagine her scowl on the other end of the line.

"I'm kidding Jo! Dean told me you two patched up your feud. Too bad it took one of you actually getting shot to bring you stubborn kids back together."

"We're not together Sam. Dean and I are friends...like you and me."

"No offence Jo...I like you and all, but I don't think about you in the same way my big brother does," Sam laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jo questions.

Before he can reply however, Dean exits the bathroom wondering who's on the phone.

"It's Jo," Sam replies as Dean grabs his phone.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks.

"I need your help. If you guys aren't too far away from me that is," Jo replies.

"Where's too far?" he questions.

"Nebraska."

"Yeah we're close enough. What's the case?"

"Werewolf I think," Jo says then fills him in on the details of her current hunt.

"Sit tight Jo, we'll be there in a jiffy," Dean assures her and hangs up the phone.

"Nebraska Dean? That's three states away from where we are. Not really as close as you led Jo to believe."

"What! Like we're going to say no when she needs our help?" Dean argues.

"Well we could've have called Bobby. He's a lot closer than us right now," Sam counters.

Dean says nothing but continues packing his bag.

"You know, it's ok to admit that you miss her Dean," Sam tells him.

"Can we skip the touchy feely stuff just this once Sammy?" Dean says rolling his eyes at his brother and heading out the door.

Sam shakes his head and smiles as he silently follows Dean to the car. Hell, if it was his woman, he'd be hauling ass too!

They break record speeds travelling to Nebraska. It's mid morning when they arrive at yet another run down motel compliments of small town USA. Jo looks like she hasn't slept in days and Dean's first comment of "you look like crap" earns him a scowl.

"Thanks for coming guys," Jo says. "Where were you anyway?"

Before Sam can answer, Dean cuts him off with "why don't you fill us in Jo".

"I tracked the werewolf into the woods just outside of town. I got a few shots off before I lost it. Damn thing is fast, faster than any I've come across before. I'm thinking we're going to need to set a trap. This creature is not just acting on its instincts, it's smart. I even think it plans ahead who it chooses as its victims. Word in town, is that people go missing around this time every year. It lasts for about a week and then stops cold."

"Doesn't sound like any werewolf pattern I've ever known," Sam comments. "Besides, there's definitely more than one full moon every year. Are you sure this is a werewolf Jo?"

"It sure as hell looked like one but now...honestly I'm not so sure," she admits.

"Maybe it's a hybrid," Dean suggests. Sam and Jo look at him questioningly.

"It's possible. Let's say for argument sake, that a werewolf found itself another creature to mate with, one that wasn't another werewolf. Wouldn't their offspring be something of a hybrid of the two?"

"Well that's a disturbing thought," Jo states the obvious.

"Could be why it's not following the regular pattern. Maybe it hibernates for most of the year and stores its food like the Wendigo?" Sam suggests.

"Man those things are nasty bastards," Dean adds. "I can't imagine sex being had with one of those, even if it is a werewolf."

"Ew Dean!" Jo exclaims.

"Jo's right though, we're going to need to trap it. How many more nights do we have?"

"By my calculation three," Jo replies.

"Well let's get to work then," Dean announces.

It takes them the full three days to iron out a plan. Jo and Dean argue continuously over who's going to be bait.

"It only makes sense that it's me Dean," Jo informs him. "It knows I'm hunting it and will expect me to try again."

"Well, maybe it'll just think I'm some stupid guy wandering through the forest. Ever think of that?" he replies. Jo and Sam stare at each other amused.

"What?" Dean says.

"Nothing," they both answer with a smile.

"Fine let Sam decide then," Dean announces and they both look to him for a response.

Sam sighs. "I think Jo's right Dean. It has to be her. I'm sorry but it just makes more sense."

"Okay fine but this plan better work!" Dean warns them.

The plan as it turns out, doesn't work. Case in point, Dean and Jo, currently stuck in an enclosed space for over an hour now. They'd set the trap but the creature was too smart. It cornered Jo and forced her deeper into the woods until she lost sight of the brothers. But as the creature was closing in, Dean found her and forced them both into a nearby cave to hide. Unfortunately, the structure was unstable and the entrance collapsed, sealing them inside. All they can do now is wait on Sam to find them and hope the creature doesn't find him first.

"Damn it's hot in here," Dean complains removing his outer shirt. His jacket is already long gone and it's times like these that he wonders why he wears so many layers.

"Yeah I feel like I'm in a sauna," Jo adds. She's down to her t-shirt and jeans and it's still sweltering. She can't believe it but she's seriously considering taking off her pants. Yup! Gotta do it!

"What the hell are you doing Jo?" Dean questions in utter disbelief of her actions.

"What does it look like? I'm taking off more clothes so if you're offended then close your non-virginal eyes because I'm friggin' melting here Winchester," Jo tells him. "Besides, it's not like I'm the first girl you've ever seen in her underwear Dean."

"That's different. You're...you," he stutters. He can't help but let his eyes wander over her long lean legs. Suddenly, his own jeans are way too tight. Crap! Even if he did consider taking them off, there's no way he can do it now.

"Well that certainly clears things up," Jo rolls her eyes. "You know we're both adults Dean. You can take your damn pants off. I promise I won't look."

So not going to happen he thinks to himself. "I'm fine."

"Suit yourself," Jo replies hiding her disappointment.

Dean does eventually take off his t-shirt, leaving him bare-chested. Once Jo recovers from the sight of him, she starts to remove hers but he begs her to stop. When their eyes meet, Jo finally realizes the effect she's having on him. Well, well, well, not such a school girl after all.

"Dean..." she begins.

"I have to tell you something," Dean interrupts her.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Probably not but we may die here so I thought it was only right I come clean."

"Go ahead. I'll just sit here and stare at your six-pack to distract myself from any negative reaction I might have," she smiles. "Don't let it go to your head though. I'm imagining you with Brad Pitt's face."

"Thanks," he replies then coughs before continuing, suddenly needing to stall for time.

"Spit it out Dean," Jo demands.

"I thought you were visualizing Brad Pitt?" he jokes. Unfortunately, Jo only scowls at him.

"Right...so I ran into Hunter awhile back," Dean begins.

"What! When?"

"About a month ago," he answers.

"Please tell me you didn't yell at him," Jo begs him.

"I didn't yell at him. I didn't. Hell I didn't even talk to the guy Jo." Her relief upon this is palpable.

"So what the hell happened then?" Jo questions him further.

"This is the part where you promise not to get mad," Dean tells her.

"Dean..."

"I might have hit him just a little." He pauses for a moment. "Actually, I kinda knocked him out cold and got thrown outta the bar we were in," Dean admits.

"Well that's just great!" Jo announces. "I'm sure you left a lasting impression with him about the two of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asks.

"Nothing just...never mind."

"No. You brought it up Jo. Tell me why Hunter would care about the two of us. Tell me...please."

"Ok but first you tell me something Dean. Sam told me where you guys drove from to get here. Not exactly as close as you made it seem."

"So?"

"Why did you come?"

"Because you asked me too," he answers vaguely.

"You could've asked Bobby to come help me," Jo prods him.

"You could've called Bobby straight away," Dean adds.

"You're right, but I didn't so why did you come if you were so far away?"

"Because it's YOU Jo! Because I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you. Damnit every day I think about you and wonder if you're safe out there hunting on your own. Honestly Jo, you should just be hunting with Sam and me so I can protect you and don't give me that "you don't think I can take care of myself speech" either. It's not about that! I've lost too much already. You and Same, you're my family, my...Jo."

Jo is dumbfounded by his admission. Truthfully, she knew that Dean cared for her but having him admit how much. Wow.

"I called you and not Bobby because I wanted you here Dean. I didn't need just any hunter's help, I needed you. That's why Hunter broke up with me you know," Jo admits rising to stand before him.

"What happened?" Dean asks her.

"It wasn't hard for anyone to notice how upset I was after our fight. I brushed it off at first, tried to hide how much I missed you but he knew. Saw how many times I checked my messages."

"Which you never returned," Dean interjects.

"Well you were an ass! That didn't mean I didn't worry about you constantly. Not talking to you was a huge void in my life. Shortly after I checked with Sam one time, Hunter over heard my conversation and gave me an ultimatum. He said I had to choose between him and the Winchesters. I asked him what he had against Sam and he told you were a package deal."

"Two for the price of one!" Dean jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"I told him he was being ridiculous and that you both were my family. That's when he informed me that you told him I wasn't your sister...thanks for that by the way. Anyway, that was it," Jo told him.

"You chose us."

"I chose you Dean."

"Why?"

"Because you're YOU."

All of sudden both are acutely aware of how close they are standing and more importantly how little they're wearing. Their eyes meet and Dean smiles.

"Thanks," he says and pulls her into a hug.

"You're welcome," she sighs wrapping her arms tightly around his middle.

They break apart to look at each other and Dean's palm cups Jo cheek tenderly. The air has changed and the heat even more overwhelming.

"Jo?" Her name is a question on his lips as he slowly moves forward towards her. It's like the world is in slow motion until finally Dean's mouth meets hers in a light and tender kiss. It's over too quickly for them both but just as they before they're tempted to move beyond the point of no return, they hear voices and the vibration of tumbling rock. Saved by the bell...if Sam was a bell that is.

They break apart to redress and are soon met by Sam's smile and others they don't recognize. Sam didn't catch the creature but it seems the townspeople it tormented did. With Sam's help, small town America literally rose up and kicked demon ass. Rock on Nebraska!

No one spoke on the ride back to the motel but Sam knew something had changed between them. Now he would just have to wait to see if they accepted it or ignored it. Lay your bets folks!

End Chapter.

Author's note:

Reviews as always are welcome. Liked unicorn's idea of continuing with this story immediately after the last but this was already mostly done by the time I read it and remember these ficlets are snapshots in time that show small occurrences that progress the Dean/Jo relationship so I also had to keep it moving. I'm still trying to tie in the Yellowed Eyed demon so bear with me.

**Haven't seen Jo in awhile and run across her in a case about a werewolf. They are left alone with one another and things are awkward. Stuck in a small space and waiting for Sam to find them. Getting hot in the crowded space and they need to remove some clothing to keep cool. Dean admits to a little pay back he administers to Jo's ex. At first she's mad that he interferes but thanks him.**


	7. And the truth shall set you free!

**Series Title: Happily Ever After?**

**The following are a series of short stand-a-lone Dean/Jo Supernatural stories. These ficlets are a continuation of where my **_**"What Was and What Could Possibly Be"**_** story ended. You don't have to read that story to appreciate these ones but you get a better sense of the tone of their relationship if you do. This series of snapshots will outline the progression of Dean and Jo's relationship. Spoilers right up to halfway through season two. Will those two crazy kids get together in the end? It might take awhile but what can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending.**

_Disclaimer note: This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his associates. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Ficlet seven: And the truth shall set you free!**_

After the "werewolf" job when Dean admitted he wanted her close to look out for her, Jo decides to join the Winchesters in their hunt for the Yellow Eyed Demon. No, not exactly a safe venture but hey...at least they're all together. They drop off her truck at the Roadhouse recouping for a few days before hitting the road again.

Jo carves out a rather comfortable spot in the back seat of the Impala finding comfort in listening to Sam and Dean bicker over their musical choices. Of course Dean overrules Sam with his "driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole" speech so they spend the first week of travelling together listening to repeats of Zeppelin and Metallica at obscene volume levels.

For the most part, everyone gets along fine. However they're all are acutely aware of the proverbial "white elephant" in the room. Said aforementioned elephant being the result of Jo and Dean deciding independently of each other, not to speak of their lip lock moment in the cave the previous week. I know...shocker. Sam doesn't know what the hell's going on between them and neither one is at all forthcoming. That doesn't mean he doesn't pester them about it.

First, Sam corners Dean in a gas station bathroom asking about the "tension" he sensed upon finding them that night. His inquiry, however, is only met by a glare from his brother and a "none of your damn business" reply. When it's Jo's turn for questioning, she's much less blunt with her response, merely frowning while telling Sam that "it's nothing for him to worry about".

Damn these two are stubborn! Sam also quickly surmises that they're using him as an excuse not to talk to one another, at least about anything significant. This realization causes his constantly overworking brain to form a plan. Subsequently, operation "Jo and Dean need a serious talk" is officially underway.

"What do you mean you're leaving? In case you haven't noticed Sammy, we're kind of in the middle of something important here," Dean argues.

"I know that Dean. I just need to take care of something and it can't wait. Besides, we're still in full on research mode and we don't even have any other jobs right now. A night off is not that big a deal."

"Where the hell are you going anyway?" Dean asks him.

"Not far. If you guys need me just call and I won't be long getting back. Please Dean. I need to do this. It's important," Sam explains.

"Fine. Jo and I can handle the research anyway. It's not like you're the king of information gathering."

"I'll just warn Jo about the internet porn before I go," Sam muses.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Shortly after Sam departs, Jo joins Dean in the boys' motel room to restart the research. They're at it for about an hour before Dean starts bitching about Sam again.

"I can't believe he just left," Dean exclaims. "I mean what the hell could be more important than looking for the demon."

"Sam didn't say it was MORE important Dean, just that it WAS important," Jo reasons

"Well he didn't even tell us where he was going! Don't you wonder why?"

"Nope," Jo replies.

"No?"

"Nope."

"Why the hell not Jo?"

"Because I know where he is," she answers calmly.

"YOU know where Sam is?"

"Well I'm not 100% certain but if I had to lay bets on where I think he is, I would," Jo states.

"Well..." Dean prods.

"Well what?" Jo smiles at him.

"Are you going to tell me where he is woman?"

"Don't get bitchy with me Dean. It'll only earn you a slap across the back of the head," she replies before answering his question. "Sam's at the Roadhouse, probably eating Mom's cheeseburgers and drinking cold beer with Ash," she says.

"Come on Jo! We just left the Roadhouse. Why the hell would Sammy need to go back there?"

"My guess...he's giving the two of us a little time to sort out our...issues."

"We have issues?" Dean comments.

Jo rolls her eyes at him and slams her textbook shut.

"I guess we have to talk about it some time," Jo admits.

Dean sighs.

"Or not," Jo replies before getting up and moving toward the door.

"Jo...about what happened in the cave," Dean begins.

"Why did you kiss me?" she interrupts him with the question that has been plaguing her for a week now.

Dean says nothing at first. Then...

"I thought we were dying Jo," he tries to explain.

"Oh right! Far be it for Dean to go out without trying to get some!"

"That's not what I meant. I just...I didn't want to go out with any regrets and not kissing you would have been one. We're family Jo." Dean sees her flinch at that. "But I have NEVER thought of you as my sister. Hell it would be easier if I did but I'm pretty sure big brothers don't find themselves staring at their little sister's ass. I never thought I wanted a normal life Jo but when I look at you...I don't know what's going on in my head." He laughs then but it's strained like he can't believe what he just came clean with.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about my Djinn reality Dean," Jo tells him.

"Ok that came out of left field."

"Not really," she replies sighing.

"What do you mean?" Dean questions her confused.

"Well, I told you I was married to a hunter and that we had a kid but what I failed to mention was the hunter was you Dean. So I guess you're not the only one who dreams about the possibility of normal in their future and while we're being honest, I stare at your ass too."

Her admission is met by silence. A myriad of emotions begins running through Dean's head. What the hell did all this mean? He must have said the question aloud though because he hears her answer with "I don't know".

He could let it go. Hell he probably should let it go. He could make a joke and they could laugh about the absurdity of it all or...

"Dean..." Jo starts before she's cut off by warm lips pressing against her own. In seconds Dean has her pressed up against the motel wall while his tongue is being granted entrance into the hot caverns of her mouth. If their first kiss in the cave was a smouldering ember, this one is a bursting flame consuming each of them in a tidal wave of passion.

He grabs her legs and wraps them around his jean clad waist before walking them backwards toward one of the beds. Dean can feel Jo unbuttoning his outer shirt before pushing it off his shoulders onto the floor. His lips slip to her neck and the noises she's making are driving him insane. He slides his hands to the hem of her shirt. As she lifts her arms in the air, he takes this as a positive cue and removes it. He deposits them both onto the bed and they proceed to remove the remainder of their clothing in a frenzy of sensual movements.

As bare skin meets bare skin and they finally join together, the feeling of just plain "rightness" is almost overwhelming. It doesn't take long for either hunter to reach their peak and they fall into the abyss together. In the afterglow, trying to regain their breath lying side by side and staring up at the water stained ceiling, one thought enters Jo's mind.

"So...did we just work out our issues?"

"It's a start but just to be sure we'd better keep at it. I don't know if you know this but I'm the complicated Winchester brother," Dean says as he rolls over to capture Jo's lips in another searing kiss. Good thing they have all night to themselves and maybe if they're lucky all day tomorrow. That is if Sam's as smart as everybody thinks he is. One thing's for sure, that boy didn't go to Stanford for nothing!

End chapter.

_Author's Note: Reviews please. Sorry it took so long getting this one out. I had a few computer issues and then my busy life got in the way. I think I've got a few more ficlets in me if you want more. Thanks to everyone for all the positive feedback!_


End file.
